Rainy Day
by pemphetru
Summary: Original title, I know... ahem Naruto is reminiscing, Neji comforts... T cos something MIGHT happen if I'm loved...
1. Chapter 1

YO! This is my official 2nd fic, or my fifth here. I mean, the second one I wrote. Uh typed... nn SO PLEASE BE NICE!

Well, this is an answer to Narubaby76 's NejiNaru challenge on i hope they like! AND YOUPPLZ TOO!

DISCLAIMER: Naruto's not mine, Neji's not mine, the manga isn't mine, they all belong to their sacred founder... of which I have embarrassingly forgotten the name...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Rainy Day

* * *

Rain.

Naruto never liked the rain. It always brought back memories. Bad memories. Memories where the villagers would torment him, where he was left in the rain after a severe beating. Where he would curl under the sheets, crying himself to sleep. All the memories were painful, more than painful.

Naruto was currently sitting by the window sill, in his own little world. He didn't hear the quiet steps behind, him, nor did he feel the strong arms around his waist until he was lifted.

"W-wha-"

"Naruto, are you all right?"

"Oh, it's you; yeah, I'm fine… just thinking…"

"Thinking? About what?"

"…"

"Naruto. I can't help you if you won't let me… tell me, what have you been thinking about…?"

"… the past…"

"…"

Neji knew what Naruto had been through, and what he contained within him. He found it out accidentally while reading his love's diary (which contained a surprisingly beautiful handwriting), along with which he found out that Naruto as no idiot. Naïve, yes (nearly exaggeratingly so), but not stupid. It was bad enough that he was beaten for serving as Kyuubi-'bottle', no one needed to know that he was -would be if they let him- brilliant and give him the doubled burden for being a danger.

Neji tightened his arms around the other, shorter boy, offering what comfort he could, and led him to their bed. Once there, he moved Naruto to his stomach and massaged him slowly, between the shoulders, down his spine, up again, relieving any tenseness in the muscles…

Naruto loved it when he did that. Kyuubi (who isn't a bad guy; he was just drunk when he attempted to destroy Konoha, and it was a Dare) as well, it seemed, because he was purring. The Vessel, who couldn't stay quiet any longer, started to let free the moans he tried to suppress and showed how much he enjoyed this. These moans, however innocent they may be, weren't doing any good for the older boy. Neji was already shivering, willing his little problem to return some other time…

"Neji… "

Aargh! This is NOT helping! Neji cursed inside… yes, they might have slept together before, on several occasions, but this is seriously not the moment to think about such things…NOT when he was all depressed earlier!

"nngh-Ne-Neji… "

"-gulp- Y-yes?"

-turns around- "Would you…" –blush- "would you…"

* * *

tbc... I hope... BIG 'MIGHT'!

Well, R/R PLEASE! MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Btw there are NOT enough NejiNaru in the world. Curse the world with overly oerfumed pink soap bubbles that spurt sulphuric acid when they pop.


	2. Hugs and Disturbances

YO! This is chapter 2 of RAINY DAY! And I hope no one is sad that it took so long... I was in the Czeck Republic for a week, and didn't have much time for this, not to mention al my oral exams are coming now... Oo oh well, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2: Hugs and Disturbances.

* * *

Neji was at loss. Naruto said something, but his hazy mind could register anything but the moving delicious pink of his luscious lips, and oh how he wanted to…

"N-Neji…?"

"Huh? Wha?"

"You're bleeding all over me…"

"Oh… OH! Sorry…"

Neji got off him, off the bed, watching how Naruto bent over the large piece of furniture and began to gather the pillows.

"Meh… Now I have to wash the bed sheets again." Cute pout "Can't you keep your own body fluids to yourself? By the way, you didn't answer my question; could you--"

Neji's brain tuned out before he could hear what Naruto said – again. Though this time, he was absolutely justified! Naruto is waving his ass in front of me! …says he; truth was, this is Naruto's birthday week, and he was feeling depressed, like every years. Having been with him for years, you'd think Neji would be used to that. But noooooooo, he just can't seem to get in his weeny brain that he can't and won't get any during that week.

Talk about stupid.

Before he knew what he was doing (and he never did in these situations) he was back on the bed, Naruto on his underneath him, on the gathered pillows (curtsey of Naruto), his arms around a speechless not-so-very-depressed-anymore boy's waist, squishing and snuggling up against him, his face in the crook of his neck, in- and exhaling deeply, raggedly, closing his eyes, in ecstasy…

"Neji… stop… I… can't…"

"Hush now…Let me just…"

"Ne… Ne-ji… aah…"

His hazy mind couldn't register anything but those lovely, throaty moans, bliss surrounding his mind, a sweet, warm, soft body beneath his own, clutching his arms, futilely trying to cease his wandering hands…

"Neji-kun, if I were you, I'd stop. Your pet is turning blue."

Interrupted from his activities, he turned his head to the window beside the bed only to see…

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here. On. My. Private. Property!"

"News flash, kid, you're on your private property. We're at the window sill."

* * *

HA! Now guess who those are! CX 


	3. The Surprise

YO PPLEZ! This is the third chapter, and I am not really proud of it. As many of you noticed, and of that I am sure, I originally wanted to write something sweet and fluffy with a tinge of humour (hence the drunk and daring Kyuubi of chp.1), and I totally turned this into something totally opposite. I really am NOT happy with this. If any of you people have any ideas to share or anything to criticise besides the complete turn of style and genre, then please do.

Yours truly, chi no hana.

* * *

**Chapter III:** The Surprise

* * *

Oh Neji hated it when his private time with his little cuddly Fox was interrupted! Stupid stupid stupid Kakashi and Uchiha! Now he was sitting in his –own- apartment, -ordered- by those two dick deprived asses to sit and wait, in his –own- apartment! How dare they! Grrr…

Okay, while we leave the hot freaky Hyuuga boy to his thoughts of revenge, we will go see the cause of all these thoughts for revenge:

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here. On. My. Private. Property!"

"News flash, kid, -you-'re on your private property. We're –at- the window sill."

Oo "AND HOW DOES THAT EXPLAIN YOUR TYING ME TO THIS DAMNED CHAIR AND PUSHING ME INTO THE CLOSET AND CARRYING A HUMONGOUS TRUNK FULL OF I DUNNO WHAT SHIT! HEY! ARE YOU LISTEING! **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**"

Yup. That's how it was. He now sat in the dark, dark closet, tied to a chair, view deprived of whatever was done do Naru-chan… oh the world was cruel… thank God he forgot his… no I won't say it, he'll hear me… (looks around) phew not here…

**OUTSIDE ZEUH CLOSET AND IN THE BEDROOM! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…**

"HEY! STOP! STOO HEY!"

"Come on Naru-chan, you _do_ want to please your seme?"

"WHO SAID HE WAS THE SEME!"

"Your blush, your position, you duck-walk every morning (and other times…), your pained yells, you—"

"I GET IT ALREADY!"

"—r squeals, your talk, your attitude, your naiveness…"

"I'L SHOW YOU NAÏVE, DUCK-ASS HAIR!"

"Now now, be a good Dobe-chan and put this on."

"WHA-? HUH? WHADJA MEAN-? THAT? HELL NO!"

"Hey! What's going on out there? It's difficult to participate in a fight when I'm LOCKED UP IN A CLOSET!"

"We want him top wear something for you. Unfortunately, he refuses."

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT!"

"Us your Byakkugan, you destined imbecile."

(uses byakkugan) "HOLY F---IN SHIT! NARUTO! PUT THAT ON!"

"Bu… buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt…"

"Naruto, sweety, please put that on? Fow meeeeeeeee? (whine)"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww okay!"

"Yo, Pervert ass, why does he listen to that white eyed freak instead of some gorgeous, black haired, wealthy hot piece of ass like me?

"Because you got Duck-ass-hair."

"Sensei"

"Yeah?"

"Run."

"Okay."

"CHIDORI!"

"YOU TRAITOR! USING MY TECHNIQUE TO KILL ME!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH:"

Back to Naruto:

"Uhm… Neji-kun… can you help me with the laces…?"

"As much as I'd love to, love, I can't get out of the closet."

"Buuu… buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut it's your destiny to—"

"OKAY!" (breaks out of closet) (gasp)

Well, Naruto in a French maid suite DOES look better in reality than through a closet door with Byakkugan. Whaddya know…?

* * *

Like I said, the complete opposite of what I was planning to write; I hope that Idissapointed not that many people... -hides and sulks-


	4. The Maid's Reward

Greetings. Thank you for facing the LAST Chapter of this morbid story... (freaky music in thaback)

Kidding, so this will be the last chapter. I hope you like it, and I hope you feel very proud to hear that you pple have LASTED THIS LONG to FINALLY read the lemon. I mean LEMON! Yes, as a gift for your patience, I decided to reward you with a lemon. However this is in ffn, and to avoid any trouble, I decided to post this on Affn. The site will be written on my profile. BUT, NOT TO DISAPPOIT THE PPLE WHO FIND IT TIRING TO CLICK TWO MORE BUTTONS ON THE SCREEN, I thought I'd e nice enough to still write some stuff that will make you wet your undies. How about it? Forgive me in advance?

Well, Dudetted (and dudes), enjoy this and may this NejiNaru pairing send you into a frenzy of wet dreams and the intensive loss of saliva.

Bref: ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter IV:** The Maid's Reward

* * *

Indeed he does! Especially when he is writhing underneath you, on his back, wrist tied with a silk red cloth to the head board, each wrist tied with a different cloth with an ankle in such a way that would make our Naru-chan have his legs bent up and spread, unable to close the lovely view he had no choice but to expose to our audience, the extremely horny Neji. It was an even better with the teasing view that was given by the skirt, just long enough to cover his baby's modesty. 

Neji placed a seat on the other side of the bed, resting his arms on the rests, his legs crossed, enjoying the innocent buzzing sound floating in the room, intently looking into his own 'Target' (wink), whereas Naruto writhed uncontrollably at the buzzy feeling between his legs.

Yes, he had a vibrator up his ass. And to make it more tortuous, it was a vibrator egg. It brought enormous pleasure, yet so much frustration, not bringing him to the Peek. Or was that the fault of the cock-ring he was forced to wear?

Neji sat there, leaning against the seat, eyes boring into the Hole behind the velvety cloth of the French maid skirt. And he debated on which game he should play with his Dear as the ideas flitted through his over-zealous mind. Severe S&M with Naru-chan serving him in Every Single Way? Playing horsey with cowboy hat and whip? Playing Master chef and kitchen disciple with various foods and kitchen utensils? As lovely as this all this seemed, he was hard enough as it is, and he didn't want to torture himself any longer. After all, why do that if his little Fox-Kit was there to be tortured for him?

A question with obvious answers. Neji smirked at all the tortuous moans his little Fox Kit as producing. And he wouldn't be producing anything BUT moans and groans (and the occasional whimpers and mewls) for the rest of the night, being speech-handicapped by a ball gag, and sight-robbed by a black velvet cloth.

Sighing dreamily, Neji stood up and took out another vibrato egg, fingering it longingly and taking a comfortable seat on the mattress besides Naruto's waist. Feeling the dip of the bed, Naruto began to swivel his restrained hips to prove furthermore his impatience.

"Tut tut tut…" he said "My, Naru-chan, you really are impatient today aren't you…?"

Naruto only mewled back in response. The tightening of his bonds restricted any major movement from his part, reducing his hip propelling to sharp jerks.

Neji stood up once more, going on the other side of the bed. He shed his clothed on the way there, now covered in nothing but… a black thong (and I am NOT talking about the barbecue thingy!). Drool elsewhere I am writing a lemon here.

Once on the other side, he sat in such a manner so that he had the valley between Naru-chan's in his sight without having to completely lean over his body and twist his back. Sitting comfortably Neji fingered the 'misplaced' cloth lightly, fiddling with it teasingly, drawing out long and desperate wails from his love before lifting it from his destination. Forget about this being Naruto's birthday week, where he never got any because the villagers decided to be stupid and ruin his birthday every year since the day he was born (literally), he deserved to have new memories for his birthday week. And who knows, maybe in this birthday week thingy from Naruto might change from now on for Neji-chan, maybe he will be 'rewarded' instead of kicked out of bed?

That will be made known later.

Naruto's straining Prized Possession was revealed to Neji's eyes (and to the authoress's liberal imagination), which darkened considerably and one could, with enough imagination, see the steam escape from his ears like an over-heated kettle.

Tilting his head further, leaning it on a shoulder, Neji increased the pressure of the one device shoved up Naruto's ass,

the buzzing becoming louder in seconds; he was pleased when he saw the jerks of the hips increase in speed.

"Ah" he chuckled "you like this don't you?" He only got a long whimper as a response. "How would you like this?" he asked in a challenging voice, and shoved up another vibrator egg, but activated it on minimal speed. The two different speeds sent a paradox of shock and excitement throughout Naruto's body; the cock ring wasn't helping much either… Neji bent down and licked the leaking juices of the crown, then sucked at it enjoyably. Mmmh, how he loved to taste of that nectar.

Naruto bucked and squirmed, whimpered desperately, and Neji took pity upon him and swallowed him entirely, and sucked deeply. Realising that his lover still had one inhibition on, he removed his mouth and removed that inhibition: the cock ring. Naruto felt so relieved, that when Neji returned to his task he screamed out loud and came almost immediately. Neji swallowed all of the fluids, every drop, every essence.

Naruto didn't float in his utopia of release long enough to regain any common sense; the two vibrator eggs in his ass were still buzzing, vibrating, stimulating his prostate. His prick stood erect not long afterwards, and Neji, the Hyuuga Genius, ordered his mind to formulate what he should do next.

Naruto only needed to buck his hips impatiently one more time, and Neji got the picture. He lifted his hand, removed the vibrators, rid himself of any clothing articles, and thrust into his favourite place in the whole world in one go, just as Naru-chan liked it.

The one thrust turned into two, then three, then four, increased pace with every movement of the hips, and Neji lost count on how many times he plunged into the warm cavern. Naruto didn't even have the right state of mind to count to begin with, but had enough common sense to tell (or yell) Neji just how much he appreciated that his prostate was getting so much attention.

The procedure of fucking, releasing, fucking and releasing again went on for a few more hours, completely draining the both of them (literally).

Finally, I will conclude this lemon with the one sentence our most respectable Hokage-sama Tsunade-hime-sama on the next day when neither of them signed in for work:

"Not again…"

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell? And to add something, here's soemthing you MUST check out: "National Brotherhood Week" From Tom Lehrer. It's SO FUNNY! 

Oh, and this is OVER. With NO sequel. I repeat NO. None. Nil. Boil an egg if you're still trying to convince me for a sequel, or if you really want one.

If you are an author, and you really want a sequel, then write one yourself. You have the liberty to continue from this. But don't forget to remind the readers (and yourself if need be) that this was a Permission GIVEN. Please alert me when you do take the afore mentioned decision.

HAve a nice day, and make my day nice and review. JAPAN IN 2 HOURS! And what I am doing at home hurrying up and updating instead of heading straight to the airport is your fault! THE UPDATE IS HERE! 


End file.
